Illusory Love
by The Kaiba Sisters
Summary: The story of the daughter of the great almighty Sephiroth takes on the call of the wicked Akito... He is suppose to “Test” her fighting skill... well he will... in more ways then one...Will she fight back and deny him.. or will she give in and join hi
1. Chapter One: Warm Welcome

Illusory Love  
The story of Akito Soma and Kage Tenshi.  
  
I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET....unfortunately....But I do own the charactor Kage Tenshi... SO BACK OFF!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
Warm Welcome  
  
A young woman walks down an empty street on a cold, rainy night. Long brown hair streaked white by her fathers touch. Bright aqua marine eyes guaraunteed to melt the fiercest heart. Her destination... the mansion of Akito Soma,  
  
The young lord had summoned her to test her skill. As the daughter of the all powerful Sephiroth her strength was unmatched, if only equalled by her brother. But why summon her, she thought. Why not summon her younger brother Riku? What plans did the young Lord have for her? Little did she know she did not want to find out.  
  
The young lord watches the beautiful woman walk towards his mansion, a wicked grin spread across his handsome face. His voice was both warm and menacing-dangerous yet... you felt safe. "Sephiroth was a fool for allowing his only daughter to venture out here. I did not want to test her skills.. at least not at fighting. I merely wish to see how much of a woman she really is. I cannot wait-- the warmth of her skin, the softness of her lips... holding her tightly. Beware, my angel, you are about to get more then you bargained for."  
  
'This is it, Tenshi. Knock on the door." she lifted a slender hand and firmly knocked on the oak door. Seconds later she heard footsteps approaching, and the door being opened. *badump*  
  
She was greeted by a set of midnight blue eyes. For a moment she was speechless. Never before had she seen someone so handsome! The young Lord smiled knowingly. "Welcome. You must be Kage Tenshi. I am Akito Soma... Lord of this mansion. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me. Oh! You're soaking wet! Please, come in before you catch your death of cold."  
  
He took her hand and gently pulled her inside. She shivered as he closed the door. Why was she so cold all of a sudden? He saw her shiver and grabbed a thick blanket which he threw around her shoulders. Then, as slow and gentle as can be, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and placed his head next to hers. She gasped as he tightned his grip on her slightly. In a seductive voice he whispered in her ear. "You must really go and change out of those wet clothes. I do not want you to become ill. I still have a great need of you." With that he placed a feather light kiss on her neck, below her earlobe.  
  
He summoned a maid and soon Tenshi was escorted to a large bathroom. Her hand went to her neck where Akito kissed her. Her face became hot and flushed. How could one little kiss hold so much passion!? The maid brought her a white Kimono and excused herself. She walked towards the bathtub and turned on the faucets filling the bath with hot water. As she stepped out of her soaking wet garments and into the tub her thoughts turned to his eyes. So empty and cold... yet his eyes held you tight in their embrace. Passion... and burning desire.   
  
Akito leaned against the bathroom door, listning to the gentle flow of water. He closed his eyes and thought of how she must look. A slight smile appeared on his face. Soon. Very soon he would know. He gently pushed himself away from the door and walked down the hall to the quest room to prepare the room for later.  
  
Tenshi stepped out of the bath, dried off, and put on the skin-tight white kimono. She remembered the maid saying her room was right down the hall. She walks down the long hallway and upon entering her room she was greeted with a surprize. Akito was lying on her bed, her back towards her. Upon hearing her enter he turns his head slightly and whispers in a seductive voice. "Welcome...my angel."  
  
End of Chapter one  
  
Niki: Oooo...I wonder what's gonna happen now?  
  
Akito: *looking innocent, but with a slight smirk* I have no idea. Guess we'll find out soon, huh?  
  
Niki: *grabs on to Akito* Oooo, I LOVE it when you're evil!  
  
Akito: WHAT!? Get off me woman!  
  
Niki: *snickers* Well, anyway, please review my story and tell me what you think of it. NO FLAMES!!! 


	2. Chapter Two: Body and Soul

I do not own Fruits Basket (bummer) but I do own Kage Tenchi.  
Chapter two Body and soul  
In a voice trembling with fear she asks the young Lord "What are you doing in...?" However before she could finish her sentence Akito gave a chuckle.   
  
He turns his head to look at her, his eyes gleaming with passion, hers with fear. His gaze went up and down her long slender body, not missing an inch. In a mocking voice he comments "What I wouldn't pay for a garden hose right about now." Tenshi's face was hot, her anger welling up inside. Who was HE to speak to her like that? Anger or none her only responce was :Then go take a cold shower, etchi!" As soon as the words left her mouth Akito grabbed her and yanked her down onto the bed.  
  
As she began to struggle he graspped her hair and yanked her towards him There was nothing gentle about him anymore. Their noses were barely touching, and her breath was ragged and short. Pain had engulfed her in an instant. Pain she never thought the young Lord could put someone in. He leaned forward and began to nibble on her earlobe. She could not hide the moan that escaped her lips. He whispers softly in her ear "You like this don't you? The pain, the fear, the passion rising from the very depths of your womanhood. You WANT this. Do not deny it, Angel. I can feel your body trembling in passion...yearning for my touch. Tha sheer erotic pleasure. Don't fight me. Let it happen.  
  
He gently cupped her face and lowered his mouth towards hers. What followed was a firey kiss that shook both of them to their very souls. As he continued to kiss her, his hand slowly released her hair. He wrapped his arms around her andpushed her onto her back. As he lay her down his hands began to stroke her body, and remove the top portion of her kimono. He trailed soft butterfly kisses down her neck, stopping long enough to gently place his mark upon her neck. At that point she cried out. A name. HIS name.  
  
"Akito...please...stop this! I can't..." she cried as tears welled up in her eyes. He raised himself above her and looked down. The warmth was gone from his voice now. It was now menacing, and fearful. His voice sent a dreadful shiver down her spine. "I will not stop, Angel. Save your tears for the fool who may honestly fall for such petty emotions. They do no work on me. I brought you here to test you...and test you I shall."  
  
Tenshi was beginning to feel panicked. He had brought her here to do nothing more than become his lover, if it could even be called that. Why was this happening? Why couldn't she fight him back? She was supposed to be stronger than this. His left hand trailed down her chest and rested on her stomach. His other hand seized control of both of hers, holding them tightly above her head. His kisses were more punishing now, and she could feel the bulge from underneath his robe.   
  
"Angel, please, spare yourself the pain. Give in to me. Don't fight. I do not like the concept of rape, but if need be I'll still resort to it. Give me your heart and soul, Angel." he moved his hand lower down her body until it rested just inches away from her womanhood.  
  
"If you think that taking my body will win you my heart you are sadly mistaken." she cried in a low tone. He looked down at her and snickered. "He, I'm the one on top. I'm the one in control. If your mind believes that so much then perhaps you should convince your body. Relax, my treasure. Give in. I will not rest until you are mine, body and soul."  
  
End chapter two  
  
Akito: *sarcastically* Yea, make me the bastard of the story. I love being portrayed as an arrogant, egotistical bastard.  
  
Niki: Umm...you ARE an arrogant, egotistical bastard. The only thing relatively good about you is your looks. Now will you please shut up so I can work on Chapter three please?  
  
Akito: Why should I?  
  
Niki: If you don't leave ne alone I SWEAR I'll bring Sephiroth into the story early!  
  
Akito: I'll be quiet now. *Sits down and doesn't say a word*  
  
Niki: Hmmm...I gotta use that threat more often. 


	3. Chapter Three: A Voice From the Past

Disclaimer: I own the Fruits Baskets character just like I'm Bill Gates daughter... Hold on.. I aint... so that means I dun own the characters. But I do own Kage.. So BACK OFF!!!  
  
!!!!WARNING!!!! Attempted Rape.. And.. Someone... not naming who.. having fun.. x.X;  
  
The more Tenshi struggled , the more Akito held on. He refused to let her go. His kisses were passionate as he continued to trail his hand further down. As his hand reached it's destination he began to remove the rest of her kimono. He threw it aside and looked down at his beautiful angel. "You're body is beautiful....you truly are an angel." His hand finally reached it's destination. Th e warm folds between her legs.  
  
He took her mouth in a passionate kiss as his fingers explored her. She moaned in passion as as he inserted two fingers inside of her. His movements were slow, but precise. As his left hand continued to ravage her, his right hand tightened it's hold on hers. Her breathing was shallow...ragged. Her moans were echoing loader as the slow movement of his hand became more intense. More than anything they've ever felt before.   
  
Akito removed his fingers and began to undo his robe, determined to have her for himself. As he slowly eased between her legs, out of no-where there was a ringing sound. Startled Akito jumped. With a quick glance he found the source of the ringing. Tenshi's cell phone. Akito had grabbed it before she could sit up. All that was on her mind now, though, was `Saved by the ring...'  
  
Akito answered her phone then gave her a look that meant death. "Hello? ...Who is this?...Yes, she's here...a moment please..." He covered the mouthpiece of the one and said in a very low voice coated with mockery "It's your friend, Aka. If you mention anything that's happened here I swear to you, you will suffer. You will regret it for the rest of your life. As he handed her the phone he grabbed his robe and began to leave the room...but not before giving Tenshi a warning glance.   
  
As she cleared her throat and tried to calm herself she wondered why Aka would be calling. Could she sense her distress? "H-Hello? Aka! It's been so long! Hmm..you're with my...? Oh...I ...see...Oh, no! I'm fine really! There's no need to worry about me! Yes, well I hope you make it to your destination safely. I have to go now. Ha ha, I hope so too! Bye."  
  
As she ended her call she looked towards the door to see Akito standing there. She quickly grabbed a blanket and covered her vital areas. Their eyes met in a long stare., hers full of fear, his full of anger. "Mark my words, Angel, I will make you mine. Also, I would not try escaping from here either. I will find you, and make you suffer." With that said he left her room. She heard a metallic click, and realized that she had been locked in. She was a prisoner.   
  
Akito leaned against her bedroom door, a look of fierce determination on his face. `I was so close.' he thought `She was almost mine. I almost had the daughter of the Great One. She will not be so fortunate next time.' As he walked down the hall he replied the previous events in his mind. He had been cruel, and violent, yet she didn't fight him back. She laid there and took the abuse. without moving, or saying a single word about it. Was this girl human? Shaking his head he pushed aside such ridiculous thoughts. No sense going crazy over a stupid thought like that. Not when he had so much more to worry and think about. Such as the Dark Angel escaping. He'd have to keep a close eye on her. He could not afford to lose her at this crucial point in the game.  
  
As he laid down on his feather soft bed, he took his still enlarged member into his hand and started stroking at a slow pace. As thoughts of Tenshi entered his mind his pace increased. He closed his eyes, letting the darkness over take him, but visions of her eyes haunted him. He could not escape those warm aqua-marine eyes. As he reached his breaking point he threw back his head and moaned into the darkness, and anxiously awaited the morning. He would not miss his chance again. Little did anybody know that a new player would soon enter the game.  
  
Akito: So I'm a dead man...  
  
Niki: No. I said soon .That doesn't exactly mean next chapter.   
  
Akito: Right. Now when he does come in...and he uses that damn sword...what do I do then?  
  
Niki: Learn how to sword fight in a hurry.   
  
Akito: You're not helping! GEEZ! WOMEN!  
  
Niki: *smacks him upside the head*  
  
Akito: OW! What the hell was that for?  
  
Niki: Baka.....Alrighty everyone. This is my first ever fanfic so please be nice. Please read and review, no flames. I'm also open to suggestions.  
  
Akito: Wha? @_@' 


	4. Chapter Four: Escape From a Stone Heart

I own Friuts Basket like I own YOU!!! Hm.. I don't?? Oh.. shit.. Well.. I do own Kage.. so..... NO TOUCHY!!!!  
  
As quietly as she could Tenshi walked over to the window and opened it as gently as she could. That heartless bastard! He would not keep her here against her will! Although she wanted to stay...she just couldn't understand why. She climbed out of the window and jumped to the tree beside the window. She was in the clear until her cell phone fell from her pocket and crashed to the ground below with enough force to break it in two. "Damn! Now I can't call Aka to come and get me! Oh well. Guess I'm hoofing it."  
  
With the grace of a swan she lept down from the tree and landed on her feet. Now she had to worry about where Akito was."Don't think about that, Tenshi. Just run and get the hell out of here.' As she began to relax and round a corner she was suddenly taken by surprise. The second she rounded the corner an arm reached out and grabbed her left hand. The other arm grabbed her right arm and violently twisted it behind her back.She could not stop her cry of pain. "How dare you try and escape me. I told you I would make you suffer!" A single tear rolled down her cheek, and for the first time in her life she felt utterly helpless. She was alone in a secluded place with this man. There was nobody around to hear her scream. No-one could help her.   
  
Akito placed his face next to hers and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. For a moment she thought he was going to loosen his grip on her. Maybe not to let her go, but enough to where she wasn't in pain. She allowed her body to relax, but she regretted it. He let go of her and pushed her forward. As she caught herself, she turned to face him only for her face to be struck with the back of his hand. He hit her with enough force to leave her sprawled out on the ground. She began to get up, but he pushed her down and pinned her arms above her head as he straddled her legs. "I warned you, Angel." As she looked into his eyes she saw nothing but cold , empty voids. His eyes showed no emotion., his face as hard as stone. "Why are you doing this?! " she cried in a pained voice. "Please...let me go!"   
  
Her cries fell on deaf ears. "I said I would have you, Angel. And I shall this very day. Not even Sephiroth himself can save you now." Sephiroth. Her strong and courageous father. Even though he had killed many people he was always gentle and understanding with her, even though they were polar opposites. He enjoyed the thrill of battle, where she feared it. He was proud and determined. He fought for what he believed in regardless of whether it was right or wrong.   
  
"Daddy..." she cried in a choked voice. The way in which she cried his name took even Akito by surprise. A heartbreaking voice. She loved her father and would die for him. She felt the same about her younger brother, even though they had never met. They were forbidden from ever meeting for reasons that remained secret. However she had still watched over him from afar. She watched him as he grew into a strong, proud young man. His bravery, and chivalry touched her heart. He had grown into the man that both she and Sephiroth wanted him to be. Tenshi could not stop the tears that flowed down her cheeks. She could not hide her pained cries of agony.   
  
As Akito looked down at her sobbing face his heart began to break . His face was twisted in pain , and regret. He had truly fallen in love with her, but all he had succeeded in doing was causing her grief. He had done nothing more than to hurt the woman he loved. He could no longer bear to see her in such pain. Pain caused by him. Him, and him alone.   
  
He lifted himself off of her and pulled her gently into his arms in a loving embrace. Her head fell to his shoulder as she continued to cry. Her hands clenched his robe and held on tightly. He placed a gentle arm around her back, and used his other hand to stroke her hair. He held her tightly and comforted her as best he could. In a soft voice he whispered into her ear " I'm sorry, Angel. I'm truly sorry..." This brought more tears from her. Had he finally changed? Could he be the man she had fallen in love with? The sweet, gentle man who had stolen her heart? Despite all that he had done to her she loved him, and thought she could change him. She was hoping she was right. She wanted to be with him as much as he wanted to be with her. He continued to hold her, soothing her until her cries became softer.  
  
He looked up into the night sky at the full moon which was shining brightly, and a single tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
End this chapter  
  
Niki: Akito! You have two chapters to prepare for Sephiroth!  
  
Akito: What!? That's it!?   
  
Niki: Yup. If you're not prepared he'll kill you...  
  
Akito: *face white as a sheet*  
  
Niki: Umm...Akito? Are you okay? HELLO!?  
  
Akito: *face goes blank and he falls to the ground swirley eyed*  
  
Niki: AKITO! Oh man! Well, I hope he's up in time for the next chapter. *pops open a soda and begins to write* Should I bring Sephy in early? 


End file.
